darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Amulet of glory
|gemwname = Amulet of glory, Amulet of glory (4) |examine = Uncharged: A very powerful dragonstone amulet. 1-4 charges: A dragonstone amulet with X magic charges. |weight = 0 }} The Amulet of glory is a Dragonstone amulet enchanted by the Magic spell Enchant Level 5 Jewellery. It is a very popular amulet in members-only worlds amongst players of all levels, as it provides good damage bonuses, has no requirements to wear, is much less expensive than the amulet of fury, and offers useful teleports. A trimmed version, the amulet of glory (t), may be obtained from hard Treasure Trails, but is no different than a normal amulet of glory aside from appearance and price. Dropping monsters Transportation The Amulet of glory is useful when travelling in the Wilderness, as this amulet will work up to level 30 Wilderness, while most other means of teleportation will not work above level 20 Wilderness. Players can access the teleports by either rubbing it in their inventory and selecting their destination from the option box which appears, or they can right click it when equipped and select one of their destinations. This amulet has a maximum of four charges, and teleports are available to the following four locations: *Edgeville, in front of the bank *Karamja, the Musa point banana plantation *Draynor Village market *Shantay Pass south of Al Kharid The teleport locations allow access to other transportation grids. From Edgeville, players may use the Canoe system to travel up and down River Lum, the Fairy ring system accessible to the east of Edgeville and using the underwall tunnel to the Grand Exchange (level 21 Agility required), access to the Spirit Tree network and the dwarven carts. Karamja teleport puts the player close to the Charter ships system. Draynor Village is close to Port Sarim for transportation for boats. However, using the Explorer's ring 3 or the Port Sarim lodestone are usually a much better choice. Al Kharid teleport is at Shantay Pass, allowing access to the Kharidian Desert, the magic carpet system and the Gnome glider to the north. Recharging After all four charges are used, an Amulet of glory can be recharged by using it on the Fountain of Heroes below the Heroes' Guild or on the Tears of Seren in the Cadarn section of Prifddinas. By doing so once, all carried Amulets of glory, including worn ones and ones with charges remaining, will be fully recharged to 4 charges. Access to the Heroes' Guild, however, requires the completion of Heroes' Quest and access to Prifddinas requires the completion of Plague's End. This amulet may not be recharged in noted form and amulets in the beast of burden inventory will not be recharged either. There are several ways to reach the Heroes Guild quickly. The fastest method is to use the lodestone teleport to Burthorpe and run slightly southeast to the Guild. At level 89 Summoning, a Geyser titan can be used to recharge Amulets of glory by using them on the familiar. Sometimes if you ask nicely, other players with a geyser titan summoned will agree to charge your glories for you. Typically, they will either trade you charged glories for your uncharged ones, or they will temporarily buy your glories from you, charge them, and sell them back to you. 'Be careful, as some players scam other players by offering to charge them for you, but do not return them after charging them. ' On the Grand Exchange, amulets of glory are noted as either "Amulet of glory" for an uncharged amulet or "Amulet of glory(4)" for a charged amulet. Partially charged amulets cannot be traded on the Grand Exchange. Other uses If the Amulet of glory has any charges, wearing it while Mining will increase the chances of finding gems. Wearing it when mining the Shilo Village gem rocks will also increase the speed at which gems are mined. As the ring of wealth gives a chance to receive two gems instead of one when one receives a gem while mining, it complements this effect of the amulet well. At level 47 Construction, the amulet of glory can be mounted in a Player-owned house, within the Quest Hall. This will require an uncharged amulet of glory, and 3 teak planks. While mounted, this amulet can be used to provide unlimited teleports from one's house. It is possible to use boosts for this, such as the Crystal saw. Mounting the Amulet of glory does not require the completion of Heroes' Quest. Amulets of glory are very useful for Runecrafting through the Abyss, granting a fast way to return to Edgeville. They can also be used for Runecrafting Law runes by taking the boat to Entrana, then teleporting to Draynor Village to bank the runes. Comparison with other neckwear Trivia *The 'increased-gem' ability of the Amulet of glory seems to affect mining not only in a members' world, but in free-to-play worlds as well, even when you're not a member at the moment. *Although the amulet of glory is a member's object the teleports it provides are to free-to-play spots. *With the release of the Monastery of Ascension the amulet was given the capability to teleport players from a Wilderness level of up to 40. *While worn, there are small dragonstones on the outside of the amulet, but these are not present on the inventory icon or when mounted in a player-owned house. *An update on 7 October 2009 made teleporting much easier when the amulet is equipped. *An update on 24 June 2013 moved the Al Kharid teleportation option from the palace entrance to Shantay Pass. fi:Amulet of glory no:Amulet of glory es:Amulet of Glory nl:Amulet of glory Category:Enchanted Category:Items needed for an emote clue Category:Items that have passive effects